Locked, Shocked, and Flat on the Floor
by DarkHeart81
Summary: Harry and Hermione, finding themselves locked in a greenhouse, discover something about each other that neither new before.
1. Chapter 1

**Locked, Shocked, and Flat on the Floor**

**_Part 1_**

**Story by:** DarkHeart81 (Silver Dragon)

**Author's Note:** This was the first fic I posted. I started this after stumbling upon challenge on the forums and couldn't resist writing a fic of my own in response. Hopefully you will all enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, characters, and all related names and phrases are either copyright and/or registered trademarks of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. and/or their respective owners. This is a fanfiction, no copyright infringement is intended.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Alright, clean up and put away your things. Then you can go to lunch. Mr. Malfoy, please stop poking the bubotubers before…" Professor Sprout sighed as Draco Malfoy shrieked and shook his hand violently. One of the pustules on the plant had burst under his prodding finger and covered his hand in yellow green puss resulting in an extremely painful blister forming almost instantly where it touched his skin. The greenhouse filled with snickers as Draco slammed his other hand down on the plant only to curse and shriek some more as it too was covered in yellow green puss.

"What's the matter Malfoy? Forget what happened fourth year?" jibed Ron.

Draco tried to glare at him but only managed to grimace in pain as he trudged from the greenhouse with his ever present lackeys Crabbe and Goyle following close behind.

"I can't believe how stupid that was," said Ron while snickering joyfully at Malfoy's misfortune. "Even I remember what happens if you pop one of those things!"

"Really? That's got to be a new record. Don't you agree Hermione?" asked Harry while grinning at a slightly pink Ron.

"Yea. I thought the only thing you remembered from each year was what we had for breakfast, lunch, and dinner." Hermione laughed at the scowl Ron gave her. "Now Harry here," she grabbed Harry's arm and rested her head on his shoulder for the briefest of moments, "at least remembers Quidditch and, usually, my birthday. Speaking of which, it would be nice if you could remember to give a girl a present on her birthday for once, Ronald."

Ron rolled his eyes at her. So he had yet to remember her birthday until at least a week after the fact. He didn't see the big deal about it since he did at least remember it. Not to mention that Hermione never complained about it.

"I've remembered every other year. And I didn't forget! It was 11:58 when I gave you your present," said Harry as the three grabbed their books and left the greenhouse. "But if you're so upset about it I suppose I should take back my gift then."

"No way!" Hermione exclaimed a little too loudly, drawing the attention of the other students in the hallway. "I mean it'd be nice to actually get a gift from the _both_ of you _on_ my birthday instead of after it."

"Anyway, it's the thought that counts you know…" muttered Ron. "Speaking of gifts, you never did tell me what Harry gave you."

"Oh…umm…" Hermione's cheeks reddened slightly as she felt her wrist. She slowly came to a stop before looking at her wrist in horror. It was gone! "I-I'll uh...be right back. I left something in the greenhouse!" Quickly, before either of her friends could respond, she turned and ran. _How could I be so careless_?! Hermione screamed at herself.

"What's wrong with her?" Ron asked Harry as they watched Hermione nearly run into a group of students that had just rounded a corner in the hall.

Harry shrugged and replied, "I don't know. You go on ahead. I'll see what's going on."

"Good luck mate. I hate talking to her when she's acting weird," replied Ron as he let his stomach direct him to the great hall and the food there in.

_It's a wonder you talk to her at all then_, Harry thought rather dryly while shaking his head. _You think she always acts weird._

As he approached the greenhouse Harry could see Hermione through the glass wall and quirked an eyebrow at her. She was jumping on top of a table, apparently trying to reach one of the vines growing along the ceiling. Whatever it was that she left here surely couldn't be up there.

"So what is it you're looking for and how could it have gotten up there?"

Hermione, startled by someone suddenly talking behind her, tried to spin around as she landed. The only thing she succeeded in doing was tripping and falling. Luckily Harry's reflexes, honed by sixteen years of dodging Dudley and six years of playing Quidditch, were quick enough to allow him to catch her. Or at least it was lucky until she found her eyes locked with the deep emerald pools of his eyes and their lips only a few scant inches apart.

She felt her pulse quicken and could hear the beating of her heart reverberating in her ears like a tiny drum. Each thump seeming to send warm tingly feelings throughout every fiber of her being. Hermione didn't particularly care at that moment whether it was from how she was being held or just by whom it was that was holding her that caused this new exciting, and yet frightening, reaction. All she knew was that it felt good. Damn good. But then her mind, which seemed to have shut down upon realization that Harry was holding her in a way that wasn't exactly friend like, kicked in and Logical Hermione took over partial control of her thoughts. What was wrong with her? Harry, her best and closest friend for the last six years, was the one holding her! Why did it feel so wonderful, so wrong, so wonderfully wrong, to be held in Harry's arms like this? Surely wasn't…couldn't be… _He's my best friend_, thought Hermione. _I can't be_…_be_…_I just can't be_… She couldn't find the words to describe it. And that realization scared her even more. Never in her sixteen years of life had she been at a loss for words. _Why doesn't he kiss me already_? Hermione blinked upon realizing what she had just thought and seemed to come back to reality.

"T-thanks," she stuttered after somehow managing to find her voice.

"You're," Harry cleared his throat nervously, "welcome." For some reason he hadn't been able to move since Hermione fell into his arms. Or, to be more exact, he couldn't move in a manor that would end without him getting slapped, punched, kicked, or hexed into oblivion. His heart was pounding in his chest and screaming for him to close the distance between her lips and his own. To kiss her. To kiss his best friend. To kiss Hermione! But he couldn't. Could he? _No_! _Definitely not_, he decided. _This was Hermione after all and she wouldn't want that_. Oh but he did. For the first time since he'd met her on that first train ride to Hogwarts he wanted to kiss her. Well…maybe it wasn't the first time he'd thought about kissing her. He had had plenty of dreams about doing that, and a lot more, to her. But she's Hermione. His best friend! The person that seems to know him better than he knows himself. What was that? Had Hermione just said something? Yes, he could tell by the look in her eyes that she had and that she was awaiting his reply. "What did you sa-ay?" asked Harry, his voice cracking.

"I said you can put me down now."

"Huh?" he blinked several times before realizing he was still holding her in his arms. Somehow he had managed to forget that she was in his arms. "Oh r-right… Sorry." Harry released her, though his hands remained on her arms a tad longer than was perhaps necessary.

They both stood there feeling rather foolish and embarrassed at what had just transpired. What was it exactly that had just happened? And for that matter, why did it happen?

Harry ran a hand through his unruly black hair while seeming to find the stone floor of the greenhouse very interesting. Why had he wanted to kiss Hermione? _Not that I wouldn't like to kis_- _Stop thinking like that Harry_! _This is Hermione_ _for Merlin's sake_! Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hermione quickly bend over and pick something up off the floor. But before he could get a glimpse of it she had stuffed it into her pocket. "What was that?" he asked, silently grateful for the distraction.

"What was what?" Hermione replied rather nervously. She had hoped he hadn't seen her pick the bracelet up off the floor.

_Is she trying to hide something_? thought Harry while saying, "What is it that you just picked up?"

"Huh? Oh… It was just…" Hermione contemplated what to say for a second before blurting out, "My quill!"

"Ok…" _Yep. Definitely hiding something_.

Hermione felt relief wash over her since Harry had apparently bought the lie. Or so she thought.

Harry smiled at her and said, "Now you and I both know that it wasn't your quill that you picked up."

Why was he pressing the issue? Normally if she didn't want to tell him something then he'd let it slide.

Hermione stood nervously biting her lip. _I can't tell him it's the bracelet he gave me_! _What would he think if he found out I never take it off_? _He knows I never wear jewelry_…

"Hermione?" said Harry, causing her to jump slightly, when she hadn't replied after nearly an entire minute had passed. It didn't seem like it had been very long to her. When she looked at him Harry could see fear in her eyes. Fear that he knew he had somehow managed to put there. And that didn't sit well in the pit of his stomach. Then it hit him. He had seen the object glitter in the sunlight when Hermione had quickly picked it up. And that seriously narrowed the possibilities of what it could be. His mind raced with what it could be before screeching to a halt as he realized what it must be, jewelry. Hermione must have gotten a piece of jewelry from someone and dropped it by accident. This realization caused anger, jealousy, and sorrow to well up in him. Anger at some guy having the gall to give _his_ Hermione a piece of jewelry. Jealously at the thought of said guy having her affections. And sorrow that she was now, apparently, taken. Of course he forgot the fact that he had gotten her a bracelet as a birthday gift only a few weeks ago. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he said softly.

Hermione brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear and gave Harry a questioningly look. She would have had to be deaf to miss the hurt undertones in his words. The sorrow in his voice gripped her heart painfully. "Harry…"

Harry watched as Hermione reached into her pocket and ever so slowly, as if she were trying to torment him, began to take out the object she had been so quick to hide from him.

Uncertainty was twisting his insides into knots. Did he really want to know what it was? Did he really want to know what guy had had the audacity to give Hermione jewelry? Did he really want to know who it was that Hermione apparently liked so much? Did he really want to know why she had hidden it from him? _Yes_, he growled under his breath. _I want to know so I can hex him to death and then beat him to a bloody pulp_!

But then Hermione's hand was out of her pocket and there, lying on her palm, was a bracelet. _The_ bracelet. The one that _he_ had given her for her birthday. Harry felt relief flow through him along with a sense of euphoria at seeing it. _But if it's just the one I got her then why's she acting like this_?

"Hermione," Harry looked at her face to see that she was blushing terribly. "Why are you embarrassed about that? It's just the bracelet I got you?"

_WHAT_?! Hermione screamed in the confines of her head. _JUST the bracelet_… "_Just_ the bracelet you gave me?" she spat, her tone almost angry, as a confused Harry stared at her. "Harry! This isn't just…" she trailed off, suddenly afraid of what she almost said. "This bracelet means a lot to me. Ok?" said Hermione before biting her lip and hoping that Harry wouldn't question her further.

"Ok," replied Harry while nodding slowly before stepping closer too her and taking the bracelet out of her hand.

Hermione opened her mouth to ask what he was doing but shut it when Harry gently took her hand, causing a cloud of butterflies to take flight in her stomach, and tenderly fastened the bracelet around her slender wrist. Their eyes met and locked again for the second time since they had reentered the greenhouse.

"T-thanks," replied Hermione, looking away while making a show of checking to make sure everything was still in her bag.

Harry merely nodded and found his eyes resting on something that, while extremely attractive and pleasant, didn't help his troubled thoughts, Hermione's legs. Just now, as he had fastened the bracelet around Hermione's wrist, he had again felt a desire to kiss her. And, like he had done earlier when holding her in his arms, he had forced it aside. Though this time he had found it more difficult to do so. Glancing at the clock above the door he realized that lunch was almost over. "We better hurry or we'll miss lunch."

Hermione nodded, her brain not fully working. Was it her imagination or had Harry's fingers lingered on her arm a little longer than needed? And why had it suddenly felt like dozens of butterflies had been set loose in her stomach when he had touched her? For that matter, why was she embarrassed that she had rushed back here to get the bracelet he had given her? _But I couldn't have gotten it later since the greenhouses lock after a professor has_… "Oh _shite_!"

For a second Harry stood there thinking that his ears had deceived him. But no, the look on her face told him otherwise. Hermione Granger, little miss prim and proper, had just cursed! And that realization caused him to burst into a fit of laughter. Now whether it was because of the look on her face or the fact that she, for the first time that he could remember, had cursed he didn't know.

"Why are you laughing?!" demanded Hermione.

"I'm sorry…you…cursed…" Harry managed to say through peels of laughter.

Hermione glared at him, stomped her foot, and yelled, "Well stop it!"

Harry instantly fell silent, nearly choking in the process. An angry Hermione was something he never liked to see, namely because it scared him more than Lord Voldemort and all his Death Eaters combined ever could. And right now she was really pissed off. In fact, Harry had never seen her so upset. Or at least he hadn't seen her this angry when Ron or Malfoy weren't involved. "I know I shouldn't have laughed at you but I don't think it's something to get worked up about."

"What are you talking about?" asked Hermione only to continue before Harry could reply. "We're trapped in here! And unless someone happens to notice we're missing and then happens to check here we'll be stuck here until Monday!"

"Err... What are you talking about Hermione?" Hermione rolled her brown eyes.

"This greenhouse locks after a professor has been out of it for fifteen minutes! And since we don't have a key or spell to unlock the doors with we're stuck here!" Harry stared at her. Obviously not understanding, or perhaps choosing to think her wrong, about the greenhouse doors. So, instead of voicing his opinion, he walked to the door. The second his hand touched the doorknob he yelped and jumped back, shaking his now numb hand. "It shocked me!" Hermione, her bad mood vanishing in an instant, snickered and shook her head at him.

"I told you that the doors are sealed."

"You said locked! Not that it'd shock me!"

Hermione grinned at him, "You should have asked. And it's only a mild shock. Just enough to keep the more adventurous plants in here."

"Well how was I… Oh forget it!" replied Harry while rubbing his tingling hand in an attempt to relieve the feeling of thousands of tiny needles pricking him.

"So how long do you think we'll be stuck here?"

"Not too long," replied Harry. "I'm sure Ron will finish lunch and realize we're not there."

Hermione raised a skeptical eyebrow at him, "Are you sure about that?"

A light chuckle escaped them both as Harry said, "No, actually, I'm not sure. But I _am_ sure that there's another way out of here."

"I doubt it Harry," replied Hermione. "All of the greenhouses lock now. Or have you forgotten what happened to those two Hufflepuffs that thought it be a nice place to snog last year?"

"Err… No… I didn't forget about that at all," said Harry while grinning at her. It was extremely obvious to Hermione that he had no recollection of the event.

"Honestly Harry," Hermione rolled her eyes and took a seat on one of the tables, "sometimes I think you're more scatterbrained than Ron."

"Now that's hitting below the belt," replied Harry. "But I can guaranty you that if it had been two Slytherin's I'd remember it."

Hermione smiled at him and said, "Of that I have no doubt," before tugging at her robes and waving a hand in front of her face. "Is it just me or did it just get really hot in here?"

Harry shook his head and said, "It's not just you," as he shrugged off his robes. The air was suddenly heavy and thick with humidity and it felt like it was at least ten degrees warmer than it had been a few minutes ago. He sent Hermione a puzzled look since, unless his eyes were deceiving him, he could clearly see it snowing outside of the greenhouse.

When he looked back at Hermione her eyes were downcast and she was biting her lower lip, two clear signs that told him that she was thinking over the situation rather seriously. And he knew from experience that it was best to let her finish. In the meantime he removed his tie and undid the top two buttons on his shirt while looking about the greenhouse.

"This is one of the tropical greenhouses," said Hermione a short time later while removing her robes. "The temperature and humidity drop while classes are taking place. The rest of the time it's like this." Hermione sighed and fanned herself in a vain attempt to cool off a bit. It had only been a few minutes since the greenhouse had turned into a tropical forest and sweat was already starting to run down her forehead. "At least it won't get any hotter in here since it's already noon."

"Thank Merlin for small favors," replied Harry as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. "When we get out of here remind me to ask about why the doors lock when there's someone in here."

"Only if you remind me to never complain about a hot summer days again," said Hermione.

Harry chuckled and said, "You and me both," before remembering what he had seen Hermione doing when he had first gotten here. "'Mione?"

"Yea, Harry?" she asked, looking up from rummaging through her pockets.

"Why were you jumping on top of that table earlier?"

"One of the vines had picked up my bracelet and was dangling it from the ceiling," replied Hermione, causing Harry to raise an eyebrow.

"You couldn't have been in here that long. How did you find it so quickly?"

Hermione blushed and pulled a handkerchief from one of the pockets of her robes, "I…" the rest of what she said was too quiet and mumbled for him to make it out.

"What?"

Hermione turned her face away from him and said, "I put a tracking spell on it so I can find it easily if I lose it or someone takes it."

As her words sank into his brain the butterflies from earlier returned with a vengeance. If she had put an enchantment on it then it meant an awful lot to her. And if she cared so much about the bracelet then maybe she felt for him the same way he felt about her? Though what did he feel for her exactly? He couldn't yet answer either question. But the thoughts of what the possibilities could be seemed almost too good to be true. Thankfully though, a guy can dream.

When several long seconds had passed without a reply Hermione looked at Harry to find him staring at her with the most peculiar expression on his face. And for what she was sure was the first time since she had met him, Hermione couldn't tell what Harry was feeling. And that inability made it seem as though the floor had suddenly dropped away from under her feet. There was but one reason for why she couldn't tell what his thoughts and feelings were. Harry was feeling something that he'd never felt before. And Hermione was sure that that was a terrible, catastrophic, event for their friendship.

"Does…" Harry swallowed a lump that had somehow formed in his throat, "does the bracelet really mean that much to you?"

~*~*~*~*~*~

**_To be continued..._**

~*~*~*~*~*~


	2. Chapter 2

**Locked, Shocked, and Flat on the Floor**

**_Part 2_**

**Story by:** DarkHeart81 (Silver Dragon)

**Author's Note:** Here it is, the next chapter of _Locked, Shocked, and Flat on the Floor_. Thank you for the positive reviews so far! As for the one reviewer who said I copied this fic, it is a copy in the sense that I originally wrote this fic two years ago and, seeing as that my account was hacked and fics deleted, I decided to make a few changes here and there to clean it up and fix mistakes and repost it.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, characters, and all related names and phrases are either copyright and/or registered trademarks of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. and/or their respective owners. This is a fanfiction, no copyright infringement is intended.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Does the bracelet really mean that much to you?"

The words echoed in her ears. Why did he keep asking that? Didn't he want it to have more meaning than that of just a gift from a friend? It wasn't the flashiest or expensive piece of jewelry she had seen, but the sapphires and rubies set in the thin interwoven strands of silver was more significant to her than any diamond and gold trinket could be. _Our birthstones_, thought Hermione while wondering if Harry had known that when he had picked it out. She kind of doubted that he had. But then again Harry always seemed to be able to surprise her in the most amazing ways.

Hermione nodded her head, not trusting her voice at the moment, and gazed at the bracelet in question. She loved how the gemstones seemed to change color depending on the light. Sometimes they were the brightest most brilliant shades of red and blue while at others they were a rich velvety red and the deep blue of early dawn. More than once since she had gotten it she had drawn the curtains around her bed and just stared at it in the light from her wand.

Those butterflies from before returned as Harry watched his best friend and secret crush. He watched her stare at the bracelet, her fingers gently caressing it, feeling the many facets on the stones and woven strands of silver. He watched as she reached down and picked up her handkerchief and used it to wipe away the sweat on her forehead. He watched as she used the handkerchief to wipe the sweat from her neck. _When had she unbuttoned her shirt_? he wondered, breath suddenly caught in his throat, as Hermione's hand dipped below the neckline of her shirt to wipe at a few rivulets sweat he couldn't see. Harry silently wished that he was that handkerchief, or at least for her to undue more than just the top button, but neither was going to happen he knew.

Hermione scrunched her nose up in disgust at the heat. She was uncomfortable when it was hot. And if it was hot and humid, like it was in the greenhouse at this very moment, then she was truly miserable. "Harry, are you ok?" she asked upon seeing him. His face was flushed and his eyes seemed to be glazed over. "Harry?"

"Yes…" whispered Harry before seeming to snap out of whatever it was that had ensnared his thoughts. "Huh? What?"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," replied Harry. _If fine is wishing that I was a damn handkerchief_! "Just don't like the heat is all," he added quickly, almost as an afterthought. Hermione seemed to accept his answer.

"You wouldn't happen to have any food would you?" Hermione asked a few seconds later as she kicked off her shoes and socks. She always felt cooler when her feet were bare.

"Sorry, nope." Harry knew that Hermione hadn't eaten much at breakfast this morning and was probably quite famished. "But if you had been eating instead of reading then you wouldn't be so hungry right now."

"So you're not hungry then?" Harry blushed as his stomach growled in response, making Hermione smile, which in turn made Harry's pulse quicken and another flock of butterflies to take flight. "That's what I thought."

_What's wrong with me_? wondered Harry. _I've been acting weird since we ran into each other at the Leakey Cauldron_. Somehow something had changed over the summer. But as to whether it was himself, Hermione, or something else entirely he didn't know. _And Hermione has been acting weird since I gave her that bracelet_. _I don't even think she's taken it off_… The thought struck him rather oddly for he hadn't realized it until now. _Hmm_… _ I wonder if she realizes that the gems on it are our birthstones_. He smiled knowingly. It would truly surprise him if she didn't know.

"Mmmm…" _So good_… thought Hermione, her eyes closed, as a cold breeze washed over her. "Cold?" Her eyes snapped open and she looked around. Cold air meant that there was an open window someplace. "Harry!" she practically screamed, jolting Harry from his thoughts, when she spotted the open skylight high overhead. "There's an open skylight!"

"Where?" asked Harry as he followed Hermione's eyes up to the ceiling. "It's too high up. We can't reach that unless we stand on a table and you get on my shoulders."

"Yea," replied Hermione. But as she was about to climb up onto a table with Harry she froze and turned red.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry upon seeing the uncertainty and embarrassment on Hermione's face.

"I umm…I'm wearing a skirt…"

"Yea? So wha- Ohhh…" Harry's face slowly turned red as he realized the implications. Hermione in a skirt plus her standing on his shoulders meant that if he looked up he'd be able to see… "I promise not to look."

Hermione chewed on her lip, at this rate she wouldn't have one by the time they got out of here, and gave him a skeptical look. "How do I know you'll keep your promise?"

"You don't trust me?"

Hermione sighed. Harry just had to ask the one thing that she couldn't say no to. "Yes," she climbed up onto the table with him, "I trust you." Harry nodded and knelt down so Her

mione could climb onto his shoulders.

If someone had walked in at that moment it probably would have looked pretty comical since it's not every day that you see the brightest witch of her age trying to balance on the shoulders of The Boy Who Lived. After a few failed attempts on the part of Harry and a couple of slips by Hermione they managed to form their human totem pole.

Harry's shoulders were hurting after only a few seconds and he was thankful that Hermione didn't have her shoes on. "Can you reach it?" he asked, having to rely on Hermione for guidance since if he looked up he'd be seeing a side of her that he'd never seen before.

"A little to the left. There!" Several pots of slightly muddy dirt spilled onto the table as Harry struggled to maintain their balance. "No, back to the right just a bit. Crap!"

"What?" asked Harry, forgetting his promise for an instant and looking up. Instantly his eyes grew big as saucers and his face burned with embarassment. "Pink knickers?"

"Harry!" screeched Hermione, clamping her skirt against her legs and throwing their already poor balance completely out of whack, sending them crashing down on the dirt covered table in one fell swoop. "You said you wouldn't look!"

"Sor-" Harry took a few deep breaths to get the wind back in his lungs. "Sorry." _I could have sworn I hadn't said that out loud_?

"You're _sorry_? Harry, I… Harry?" Hermione suddenly realized that she was straddling his chest, making it very easy for Harry to see up her skirt. And judging by his face he was taking advantage of their position. "Eep!" In a flash she smacked him and jumped off of the table.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?" complained Harry while rubbing his stinging cheek. He thought it a rather rude way to rouse him from his thoughts of how soft and smooth those satiny light pink knickers must feel.

"For being such a…a…a_ boy_!" Definitely not her best or most brilliant insult. But then she had never had her best friend staring up her skirt before. And the knowledge that Harry had been staring at her knickers made her head swim and every drop of blood rush to her face.

Harry stared at her as a thunderous awkward silence settled over them for several extremely long seconds before he spoke. "I'm sorry. Really I am. It's just…"

"Just what Potter?"

_Uh oh_, thought Harry. _She only calls me by my last name when she's mad at me or when she's being playful_. _And she's definitely not being playful_. "I umm…never thought you'd wear pink knickers." Harry could have slapped himself. Why had he said that? It's not like he'd given any thought to what color knickers Hermione was prone to wearing. Though he had dreamt about it a few times.

Hermione stared at him, dumbfounded at what Harry had just said. "You- Why wouldn't you think I'd wear pink knickers?"

"I just thought that you'd wear whi- Err… I mean not that pink doesn't look good on you… It's just that blue, or black, or…umm…" Harry's face was beat red. Of all the times he had to stumble for words and talk himself into a corner why did it have to be this conversation? "I think I'll try to find something to eat!" he said rather quickly as he hurriedly moved away from Hermione.

Not for the first time in recent weeks, Hermione's brain had shut down and she could only nod. Harry had thought about what color knickers she wore? The thought made her blush. _I wonder what color boxers he wears_. _Or maybe he prefers briefs_… A smile on her lips and her cheeks tinged with pink as she joined Harry in the search for something edible.

* * *

The heat, somehow forgotten in the rather embarrassing fiasco that was their attempt to reach the skylight, made the fifteen minutes it took to search most of the greenhouse seem like hours. Neither teen could wait to get out of greenhouse and their sweat dampened clothes and into a nice cool shower.

Hermione spotted some plants growing in pots under a table and knelt to get a better look when Harry suddenly called her name, causing her to jump and hit her head on the underside of the table.

"You ok?" asked Harry as he handed half of what appeared to be some type of fruit to Hermione.

"What's this?" asked Hermione as she examined the juicy reddish orange piece of fruit. Her mouth was watering at the site of how moist and juicy it was. And judging by the smell of it, its taste would be exquisite.

Harry shrugged as he popped a piece of it into his mouth. "I don't know. It's good though. Kind of tastes like a really sweet apple."

The smell of the fruit and hunger pains in her stomach were too much to resist for longer than she already had. "Mmmm…" Hermione practically moaned as she took a sizable bite from the fruit. It was _very_ good and had the texture of an orange. She quickly polished what remained of her half and asked Harry where he had gotten it. Upon seeing the plant he pointed to she paled noticeably. "Am-amarellia… Not good…"

"I think it's very good," said Harry as he walked over and plucked another fruit from the small tree.

"No Harry. It's not good that we ate from the same piece of fruit." Harry raised an eyebrow at her and handed her half of the second piece of fruit. "Amarellia is, or rather was, eaten on one's wedding night to…err…" Hermione's cheeks reddened, "get things started." Despite the voice in her head telling her not to, Hermione greedily ate the half of fruit Harry gave her.

"So?" asked Harry his pulse quickening as his eyes ran up and down Hermione's form. Was it just him or was Hermione's shirt slightly transparent now? And when did her legs start to look so enticing?

Hermione's eyes focused on a rivulet of juice on Harry's chin as a strong desire to lick the sweet nectar off of him surged through her. "It… When two people…" she pulled at the collar of her shirt, suddenly feeling much warmer. "When a…m-man and woman eat from the same piece of fruit they…" Hermione licked her lips while wishing Harry would notice the drop of juice on his chin and wipe it away before she did something embarrassing. "Feel a strong desire to…ravish each other."

"That," Harry licked his lips and untucked his shirt, "would explain what I'm feeling right now."

"Harry?" Hermione found herself drifting closer to him.

"Yes, Hermione?" Harry's voice, deep and husky with sudden desire, sent a shiver down Hermione's spine as one of his hands gently cupped her cheek.

"We…" They leaned closer, their lips only a few small inches apart. "We need to…" Closer… "We should…" Almost…

"AH!!!" Harry and Hermione yelled in surprise, suddenly drenched in ice cold water from the overhead sprinklers.

The cold water cooled the burning desires within them enough to let them have some semblance of self control. And with that control came the realization that they were standing toe to toe, their lips nearly touching. Quickly, as though they were suddenly burned by the other's proximity, they jumped apart.

"I'll uh…just go over here," muttered Hermione as she moved towards the far corner of the greenhouse. "You," she added when Harry started to follow her, "stay there."

"But-"

"No buts Harry. I don't know about you, but I'd rather like to be in complete control of myself when we kiss for the first time."

"Ok but… Wait, what do you mean when we kiss?" Hermione blushed and turned away.

"I mean that…uh…it's the amarellia talking," Hermione replied before scurrying off to the other side of the greenhouse and taking shelter under a table from the cold water pouring down from the ceiling.

Harry stared at her for several minutes before ducking under a table. It'd probably be a while before the artificial rain stopped.

A sigh whispered past Harry's lips as he stared up at the underside of the table. Every nerve in his body felt like it was on fire. He wanted to go over to Hermione but didn't since he wasn't entirely sure what would happen if they were together at the moment. Not that some of the things that came to mind sounded bad, far from it. It was just that he agreed with Hermione about wanting to be in total control of himself when it came to such things as kissing. _Why didn't I read the little tag stuck in the planter_? wondered Harry when something on the underside of the table caught his attention and brought a tearful smile to his features. He just couldn't keep this to himself. "Hermione?"

_Breathe_… _Count back from ten_… _Snape in a tutu_… _Snape and Filch kissing while in tutus_… Hermione groaned slightly. It was no use. No matter what she tried she couldn't get her mind off of Harry for more than a few seconds. With a sigh she closed her eyes, resigning herself to thoughts about Harry that were anything but friend like. "Great, now I'm imagining him calling to me…" muttered Hermione before realizing that it wasn't a hallucination. "What is it Harry?"

"Come here! There's something you got to see!" Harry replied excitedly.

For a brief moment as Hermione crawled out from under the table and into the rain, which was no longer cold, her mind filled with a _very_ naughty image of what he wanted to show her, causing her face to turn red. But she quickly pushed it aside and scurried over to Harry.

"What is it?" she asked, standing far enough away so as to see him without having to kneel or bend over.

Harry patted the floor beside him. "I promise I won't try anything. And if I do then you can do whatever you want to me." They both blushed at his words. Oh how Hermione was hating the part of herself that the amarellia seemed to have awakened.

With a determined look on her face, she'd try her best to put a stop to anything that may happen between them, Hermione crawled under the table with Harry. "What is it you wanted to show me?"

Harry smiled and pulled her down so she was lying beside him, causing Hermione's stomach to do a summersault, which she attributed it to the magical fruit she had eaten. "This," he said as Harry pointed at the underside of the table.

"Oh Harry," she whispered while gazing up at the underside of the table. There, carved into the wood, was a heart with "J.P. & L.E. Forever" carved neatly within its lines.

She craned her neck around and looked at him with watery eyes and small sweet smile that made Harry's heart pound faster than it already was. "Your parents where here," whispered Hermione before turning back to the initials of Harry's parents.

Neither teen noticed that their bodies were no longer trying to force them to do something that they weren't ready for. And if Hermione had been in her right mind she would have remembered that the effects of amarellia fruit were very short lived.

"What do you think they were doing under here?" asked Harry a while later as he stared up at the words his father had carved into the table. Or at least he was sure that his father had carved them since he doubted his mother would approve of such a thing.

"Probably snogging their brains out. Or…" she trailed off, as a light blush tinted her cheeks.

Harry stared at her, not comprehending, for several seconds before his eyes went wide and he screwed up his face in disgust. "Eww… Thanks for the scaring image Hermione."

An amused laugh wafted from her lips and into his ears. "You're the one who asked."

"How would you like it if I talked about your parents shag-" he was cut off by Hermione's hand clamping over his mouth.

"The same way you feel about me talking about your parents," she assured him before looking out from under the table. "How much longer do you think it'll rain?" Just as she said the word rain the water stopped falling from the ceiling, answering her question.

"As much as I'm enjoying your company," said Harry. "I think we should perhaps get out from under here in case someone comes in."

Hermione nodded as she got out from under the table. "Feels like it's a little cooler now."

"Yea," said Harry as he crawled out after her. Harry straightened up and looked over at Hermione. "Maybe we should…uh…I…uh…m-matching…pink…"

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. Why was he staring at her with that glazed over look in his eyes again? "Harry?"

"W-white…" stuttered Harry as he pointed a shaking finger at her "…b-bra…"

Shock and embarrassment covered Hermione's face and filled her eyes as she wrapped her arms around herself and turned away from her best friend. How had she not remembered that a white shirt, when wet, conceals about as much as the air around her? For that matter, how hadn't Harry noticed before now? Looking behind her she could see Harry still staring at her, his mouth hanging open.

"Harry James Potter! Quit staring at me right now!"

Harry reacted as though struck and looked at her with fear in his eyes before quickly pushing it aside and smiling at her. "Hey Hermione, think you could help me with my transfiguration homework?"

Okay… Now it was Hermione's turn to stare, mouth agape, at Harry. What the hell had just happened and why had Harry suddenly asked for help with homework they didn't even have?

"And Ron calls me a nutter…" muttered Hermione before casting drying charms on her clothes and hair.

Harry blinked in confusion and looked around. "Oh… Uhh… Sorry for staring at you. I just…umm…" What could he say? Everything that was coming to mind sounded so perverse.

"It's ok Harry," replied Hermione as she straightened her clothes. "I'd rather have you ogling me than anyone else."

A smirk pulled at the corner of Harry's mouth and twinkled in his eyes, "So you like me staring at you?"

"Yes. I mean NO! It's just that… Well…" Harry was sure that Hermione's face had never been as red as it was now. "I'm not comfortable with other girls seeing me when I'm not decent let alone guys."

"Really?" asked Harry, disbelief clear in his voice.

"Yes really!" snapped Hermione, causing Harry to take a step back. "I'm not some exhibitionist who gets off on other people seeing them in their knickers!"

"I'm not implying that you are." Hermione gave him a sheepish smile and apologized. "Though you don't have anything to be ashamed of. You have a great body," Harry added the last part without so much as a thought or realization about its meaning.

"You don't have to say that." Hermione blushed again and looked away from him. "I know I'm nothing special."

"Don't say that."

"Why shouldn't I? I've barely changed at all! Every other girl in our year is prettier and sexier than I am! I've barely grown since first year!" Hermione wiped away a tear. "I haven't even had a boyfriend since Victor and all he ever did was watch me study! Some of the first years seem to have more experience with boys than me!"

"Hermione…" Harry moved in front of her and wiped away a tear. "You are not the same as when I first met you. Sure you may not have…filled out as much as some of the other girls. But some guys prefer a more petite and slender figure. And I'm sure there's plenty of guys here that'd go out with you. And I know for a fact that there's at least one." Hermione huffed and turned away.

"Please don't say those things Harry. I know you're just trying to cheer me up but it hurts when you lie like that."

Harry spun her around and pulled her gently into his arms, forgetting his still soaked clothing. "I'm not lying Hermione," he whispered as his pulse quickened. "You're a wonderful person." With the utmost tenderness he brushed a lock of hair from in front of her eyes. "And a guy would have to be blind not to see that you are incredibly beautiful."

Their eyes met and locked as time seemed to slow. They could feel each others breath on their skin and with each exhalation they could smell the sweetness of the fruit they had eaten.

"Harry…" Oh did being held in his arms feel good. No, better than good. It was heaven! And hearing him say those things… It was almost like they were his own thoughts and that was almost too much for her to take. Real or fantasy, truth or lies, she didn't care. All she knew was that if she died right now she would die happy. And if she was asleep and this merely a dream and someone or something were to wake her then they'd have one angry Hermione on their hands. "Harry…" Hermione whispered again as their bodies seemed to move of their own accord, bringing their lips closer with each passing beat of their hearts.

"Hermione…" whispered Harry, their lips a hairs breadth apart.

It was finally going to happen. They were going to kiss. They were going to shatter the barrier of friendship and leap into the realm of something more.

"Ahhhh!!!" yelled Hermione as she jumped away from Harry, her face a mask of pain as she crumpled to the floor.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**_To be continued..._**

~*~*~*~*~*~

Uh oh. Another nasty cliffhanger. You gotta love them. J

Please leave a review. Your feedback is always greatly appreciated and welcomed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Locked, Shocked, and Flat on the Floor**

**_Part 3_**

**Story by:** DarkHeart81 (Silver Dragon)

**Author's Note:** Here's the next chapter for you to enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, characters, and all related names and phrases are either copyright and/or registered trademarks of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. and/or their respective owners. This is a fanfiction, no copyright infringement is intended.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione's teeth clenched as a sharp stinging pain shot through her left thigh. What the hell had just happened? One moment she and Harry were about to share their first kiss and the next moment it felt like someone had jabbed dozens of tiny red hot needles into her leg.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry, his eyes filled with concern, as Hermione reached down and pulled a flower from the back of her leg. "That's a...

"Fanged geranium," finished Hermione before tossing the thing none to gently away.

"I knew those things could bite," said Harry. "But does it actually hurt? It's just a flower."

"How about I get a handful of needles, heat them 'till they're red hot, then shove them in your leg, and then you tell me if it hurts." Hermione winced as sweat soaked rough wool brushed against the tiny wounds.

"Ok…" Harry was taken aback by Hermione's reaction. "Sorry. Where'd it bite you?"

"None of your business!" snapped Hermione. She had had enough embarrassment for one day.

_Well that answers that_, thought Harry. Even though he knew Hermione wouldn't be happy about it, and neither would be totally comfortable with it, Harry knew that he would have be the one to treat it. "Unless you've got a mirror, I'm gonna have to be the one to check and make sure you're ok."

"I… No, Harry. I'll go see Madame Pomfrey when we get out of here." Harry gave her a concerned look but didn't say anything more.

"So…" Harry trailed off. What could they talk about? "Why don't I feel like jumping you," they both blushed deeply, "anymore?"

"Huh?" Hermione cringed at each little scrape of rough cloth on the back of her leg. "Oh! You mean the amarellia. The effects don't last for very long unless you eat a lot of it."

A contemplative look fell across Harry's features as he thought about that. "Then what good is it?" he asked after a few seconds.

"Like I said before, it's just too… Do we really have to talk about this?" asked Hermione, causing Harry to chuckle.

"Why Miss Granger, if I didn't know any better I'd say you are embarrassed by this conversation."

"And you aren't, Mr. Potter?" Harry's slightly pinkish cheeks betrayed his denial. "Thought so," replied Hermione as she smiled at him before wincing in pain again.

"Come on Hermione. Let me look at it." Hermione didn't say anything or move. "It's not like I'll be seeing something I haven't seen already today." Hermione's eyes opened wide in shock before narrowing into a glare. "H-hey! It's the truth!" defended Harry, his arms outstretched as if to fend her off. "And you know that you'll get behind on your studying if you get an infection and have to spend a few days in the hospital wing." A triumphant grin settled on Harry's face as he saw Hermione's resolve start to crumble.

"Fine…" muttered Hermione as she turned away from him. "But if I hear just one lewd remark or-or _anything_ then not even Dumbledore will be able to reverse what I'll do to you!"

"Are lewd thoughts ok?" asked Harry, causing Hermione to spin back around and give him a deadly look. "Sorry. Just trying to lighten the mood."

"Hmph…" Hermione turned away from again him and nervously pulled up the back of her skirt.

Harry sucked in a breath while watching as inch after inch of bare leg was uncovered and was suddenly struck by the thought that this, perhaps, hadn't been the brightest thing he'd every suggested. _Very nice_, thought Harry as he knelt down to get a better look at the wound on Hermione's leg. His mind spun with thoughts of things he could do, most of which were things that would get him hexed, as he reached out a shaking hand.

"Harry!" His name came out as a strangled groan, or perhaps it was a moan, as Hermione jumped at the feeling of Harry's hand on her leg. By Merlin if this was wrong then Hermione didn't want to be right. This felt so dirty, so depraved. If that fanged geranium had bitten only a few inches higher then she would have had to raise her skirt… No! If that had been the case then there was no way in hell that she would have let Harry examine the wound.

"Sor-ry," Harry's voice cracked, mouth dry and throat parched. It felt like half the blood in his body was setting his cheeks on fire while the other half had ventured below his belt. Never had he thought or dreamt that Hermione's skin would be so soft and warm. You could say that it felt like silk under his gently caressing fingertips but then that would make silk softer and more lustrous then it was. "It doesn't," Harry cleared his throat nervously, "it doesn't look that bad. But I should clean it just to be safe." With a quick wave of his wand he conjured up a bowl of water and a cloth.

Hermione jumped when the damp cloth made contact with the back of her leg. "That's cold."

"Sorry," Harry before casting a quick warming charm on the bowl of water. "There. All done," he said a minute later as he stood and dried his hands on his pant legs, he quickly took a seat on a nearby table to hide his shame as much as possible.

"Thank you Harry," replied Hermione, her cheeks red as she fixed her skirt.

Several minutes passed in silence with only the occasional rustle of leaves or sound of dripping water breaking it. Neither teen could remember an awkward silence that equaled this one.

"You know," said Harry, drawing Hermione's attention away from the falling snow outside the greenhouse, "I meant what I said earlier."

Hermione quirked an eyebrow at him, "What was that Harry?"

"That you've got a great body," he replied with an awkward half smile/smirk before grinning at her and adding, "and you've definitely got a great arse."

Hermione's forehead furrowed and her eyes narrowed as she glared at him, but she could only keep it up for a second before laughing at him. "You've got a nice arse on you too."

"Really?" asked Harry as he hopped off the table and tried to look at his own behind, causing Hermione to laugh harder.

"Definitely. If there was an award for the best tush at Hogwarts then you'd get my vote!" Hermione replied while blushing and laughing.

"And you'd get mine," replied Harry while laughing along with her before sitting next to her on the table.

Slowly their laughter quieted to the occasional chuckle before slipping back into silence. This time, however, there wasn't any awkwardness. It was just a pause in conversation since neither could think of anything to talk about.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but closed it quickly. There was something she wanted to talk about but she didn't know how to go about it. Or at least how to make it sound like she wasn't a love sick schoolgirl. "Harry, how come you haven't gone on a date with anyone since Cho?"

"I…I don't know," replied Harry before taking several long seconds to gather his thoughts on the matter. Truth be told he hadn't ever thought about dating anyone since then. "I guess you could say that Cho was a disappointment."

_A disappointment_? thought Hermione. "How so?"

"I… Well she…" How to put it? What was it he wanted to say? "I didn't really like her I guess. I mean I liked her but I didn't _like_ her." Hermione looked at him, her thoughts and feelings unreadable. "And I realized that I was just a trophy to her." A snort from Hermione drew his attention to her.

"Was that before or after the kiss?" Was it Harry's imagination or were Hermione's words tinged with anger and, perhaps, even jealousy?

"Before." Hermione's eyes narrowed for the briefest of moments before she pushed all emotion from her face.

"Then why did you kiss her, or let her kiss you, or whatever it was that happened if you didn't like her?"

"I didn't," replied Harry as he stared out one of the frost covered windows.

"You didn't?" Harry definitely heard a tone of relief in her voice. "But you..."

"But I described the kiss?" Harry gave an amused chuckle. "Come on Hermione. You're the brightest witch of the century and the closest person to me. Do you honestly think I could only think to describe a kiss as wet?"

"But you looked so shocked afterward."

"When she tried to kiss me something just clicked in my mind and I realized something. And what I realized really shocked and frightened me."

Hermione, her subconscious filling her voice with hope for something that she'd never admit, asked, "And what is it that you realized?"

Harry blushed and looked away from her. "I don't remember." It was an obvious lie but Hermione, for once, didn't seem to notice. Or at least he thought she didn't notice.

"Oh…" _Why would he lie about that_? _ He wouldn't lie unless… _"Who is that you realized you like?" Hermione had never seen someone's head snap up so fast.

"Who said I that I like someone? I didn't say that I like someone! I said I don't remember what I realized! And… Why are you looking at me like that?"

Hermione smirked at him, "You ever heard the words 'me thinks thou doth protest too much?'"

"Yes. But I-" Harry made the mistake of looking into Hermione's eyes. Those gold and cinnamon flecked chocolate orbs were faintly masking something. He could see it just bellow the surface. "Ok fine. I realized that I like someone else." Hermione smiled in triumph. "And no. I'm not going to tell you who it is."

Hermione shrugged, "That's ok. I'll get it out of you somehow." She looked away in thought for a moment. "I know, I'll guess. And," her eyes narrowed, causing Harry to gulp nervously, "you will tell me if I guess right."

"S-sure thing," stuttered Harry. It wasn't that he was worried she'd guess correctly. Just that her glares made him feel like running for the hills. It was, he had found out from Ron, the way he and his brothers felt whenever their mother looked at them that way. It was something known to muggle and wizard alike as The Look. And, while generally frightening no matter who the woman was that gave The Look, it was generally only a man's girlfriend, wife, or mother that could truly instill fear in him with it.

"So," Hermione studied his face for a second, "who is it that our little Harry has the hots for? It's Ginny isn't it?"

"Ginny?!" Harry looked rather taken aback.

"Why not? She's quite pretty."

"Yea. She's pretty and all. But… I think of her more like a little sister. Not to mention that Ron would probably pound me if I dated his sister."

"Hmm, ok. You're probably right about that. And I'm positive that it's not Lavender or Parvati." Harry smiled and nodded. "How about…" she tapped a finger against her chin in thought before smirking evilly, "Madame Pomfrey?"

"I… You… _What_?!" Harry's eyes were wide in shock and Hermione was sure she could see a greenish tinge to his skin. "I can't believe you just _said_ that!"

"Well it _would_ explain why you seem to spend so much time in the hospital wing," replied a giggling Hermione. Yes, Hermione Granger was giggling at the look on Harry's face. And the young wizard beside her found the sound and site of his best friend giggling to be a most enjoyable one indeed. "Ok ok, I just couldn't resist that," said Hermione after calming herself a little. "So perhaps Mr. Potter's secret crush is…Daphne Greengrass?"

Harry snorted and said, "Maybe in some sick and twisted alternate reality."

"Ok, Pansy Parkinson?" Harry rolled his eyes. "Susan Bones?"

"She's cute but not my type. Though perhaps she and Ron would be good together."

"Mandy Brocklehurst?" Harry made of show of sticking his finger down his throat, causing Hermione to laugh. "Hmm… What other girls are there…? Luna Lovegood?"

"I… No way. Besides the fact that I don't really care for blonde hair I'd like to be able to have at least a semi-intelligent conversation."

"You do realize that she's in Ravenclaw don't you?"

"Ok, so she's smart. But she's a little…odd." Hermione nodded in agreement before continuing their little guessing game.

"Ah! I know who it is! Millicent Bulstrode!" Harry blinked at her while thinking that, perhaps, Hermione had finally cracked.

"The only thing I like about her is the memory of you turning into her cat during second year," replied Harry, a soft smile on his face as he thought back to his frequent visits to the hospital wing during second year.

"What are you talking about? That was horrible! I felt like I was never going to stop coughing up hair balls!"

"Well you made a really pretty kitty," said Harry, making Hermione blush.

"Thanks… I think," replied Hermione.

"Speaking of you as a cat, I liked how you used to purr whenever I came to visit you."

Hermione smiled, "Yea I… WHAT? I did no such thing!"

"Yes you did. Sometimes when I came to visit you were taking a little cat nap," he grinned goofily at the horrible pun while Hermione just shook her head, "and when I'd sit down next to your bed or touch your hand and you would start purring." Hermione's face was becoming quite red as Harry spoke. Why hadn't anyone told her about this before?

"Did umm…anyone else notice it?"

"I don't think so," Harry shook his head. "I asked Madame Pomfrey about it and she said that you only did it when I was around you."

"Oh…" Silence, uncomfortable from Hermione's point of view, settled over them as she forced herself back to their previous discussion.

Why would Harry have been afraid of his feelings for this girl that he realized he liked? And why would he not want to share that information with her? _Unless_… _Maybe_… _Maybe it's_…_me_? thought Hermione as her heart began to race. _But it can't be me_. _I'm just_…_plain_.

Harry raised a questioning eyebrow at her when Hermione hadn't said anything for a minute or so.

"I…" _Great_. _ For once in my life I can't find the words for what I'm thinking_… "Harry, is it…me?" Her question was whispered so quietly that she hoped Harry hadn't heard. But she was wrong for his eyes went wide in shock. He hadn't been expecting to guess that! But then it would likely be a cold day on Venus when Harry managed to hide anything from her for long.

"I…umm…I…" Hermione smiled softly and blushed at Harry's faltering words while a wave of relief flooded through her.

"It's ok Harry. I," she took a steadying breath, "love you too." A look of shock ghosted Hermione's features. She had said love! _Stupid stupid stupid_! Hermione yelled in her mind while mentally slapping herself. In her mind she had said like but when her lips moved they said love.

Harry's eyes became wide and his jaw dropped. "L-love?!" Surely he had heard her wrong. All those bumps on the head over the last six years must have finally caught up to him. "You…love me?" It sounded so strange for someone to say that too him. Nobody loved him. It just wasn't something that he thought possible. He's Harry. The kid forced to live under the stairs for the first eleven years of his life before discovering that he is not only a wizard but that he is famous in the wizarding world. No. People may like him, be friends with him. But they didn't love him.

"I…" Hermione made a frustrated sound deep in her throat. "Look, Harry. I do, on some level, love you. But I…" Hermione glanced at Harry and saw a rather odd expression that she couldn't put words to on his face.

"It's ok and I understand." Was it just her or did Harry sound disappointed? Or perhaps it was anger? "You love me like a friend or brother." Ok, yes, it had been disappointment she had heard. But why would he be disappointed?

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but closed it again as she rethought her words. "No, Harry. It's not ok. And I…_I don't understand any of this_!" she yelled while jumping off the table. "This is so bloody frustrating!" exclaimed Hermione as she kicked one of the table legs.

"'Mione, calm down. It's alright," said Harry, his voice calm and soothing if not lacking the confusion he felt.

"No, Harry. It's _not_ ok! I…care for you as a friend. But it's…it's so much more than that. And I just can't take this anymore. What I feel for you is…it's much more than what I, than what my mind tells me I should. But my heart keeps telling me it's not enough. That you deserver more than… I'm just not good enough. I'm smart and clever and all that other rubbish that doesn't matter. I'm not pretty or funny or," tears started to fall from her eyes, "or any of the stuff that matters when you-" Hermione's tirade was cut off by Harry's strong arms encircling her.

"Shh…" Harry soothed, feeling her tears soaking into his shirt, as he gently rubbed her back. "It's ok." This time Hermione didn't say otherwise. "And you are wrong Hermione. You are more than good enough. Without you I don't know where I'd be right now," he whispered softy, his chin resting on the top of her head.

"P-probably d-dead," replied Hermione. Her voice catching a few times as she cried into Harry's shirt.

"Yea. You have saved my life many a time." He felt Hermione pull away from him slightly, allowing him to see the doubt in her eyes. "It's true. Even if you don't do it directly it's always some little piece of knowledge you somehow managed to cram through my thick skull that saved me." A tiny smile lightened Hermione's face. "And don't you _ever_, even for _one second_, think that you're _not_ pretty."

"But," Hermione wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand, "Parvati and-"

"And what? I thought we covered this earlier," Harry moved so that she was at arms length and he could look her in the eyes. "You, Hermione Jane Granger, have absolutely nothing to worry about when it comes to looks. And I, for one, find you to be the best piece of eye candy around." Hermione gave him a very odd look before laughing a little.

"You've been spending way too much time with Ron."

Harry shrugged, "We've shared the same dorm room for six years. Something was bound to rub off on me."

"Too bad it's the bad things."

Harry quirked an eyebrow at her, "You mean there's good things about Ron?" The amused glint in his eyes belied the seriousness in his voice.

"You know what I…" Hermione moved out of Harry's grasp and looked away from him, her face downcast but still unable to hide her embarrassment from him. "I'm sorry Harry. I really don't know what came over me. The heat must be getting to me."

"It's alright. I don't mind," Harry replied truthfully. "You can't be the calm collected one all the time." Hermione gave a very unlady like snort which, secretly, Harry found to be rather cute.

"Well I certainly demonstrated that just now," said Hermione, a lopsided grin on her face. Harry moved in front of her and smiled, causing all of her worries to melt away for the time being, and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"If you didn't break down every once in a while then I'd really be worried about you." He brought a hand to Hermione's chin and gently lifted her head so she was looking at him again. "You can't keep your feelings bottled up forever. Trust me, I know. One day everything will be fine and the next thing you know you've blown up all the TVs in the house and turned your relative's hair green."

Hermione giggled and smiled. "I have never done such a thing."

"So it's just me that that happens to?" he asked with a curious happy smirk.

"Well one time I-" Hermione cheeks suddenly turned very red. "Yes. It only happens to you."

"Oh no you don't, Hermione," said Harry as he crossed his arms of his chest much like Hermione is apt to do when she has put her foot down. "I want to know what you were going to say."

"I… Look, it's nothing ok? Just drop it!" demanded Hermione before walking away from him.

Harry's interest only increased. "Come on, Hermione. You can tell me."

Hermione glared at him while he pouted and gave her his best impression of a lost little puppy. She knew he was only trying to pry it from her and damn if it wasn't working. "Fine!" exclaimed Hermione as she threw her arms up in defeat. "When I was little," she sighed in disbelief that she was telling him this, "we were doing finger painting in school and this one girl was picking on me and taking my paints." Harry gave her a sympathetic look. Dudley had been kind enough to pick on him at school and ensure that he wouldn't have a single good day. "Then, for no reason at all, she just reached over and smeared my painting. Something just…snapped inside me and the next thing I knew there was a bottle of paint hovering over her. I tried to grab it but I umm ended up covering myself in paint."

"That's it?" asked Harry as he chuckled lightly at the mental image. "I did something like that to Dudley when we were little. Only it was blue dye and he was the one that got covered in it. It's not a big deal 'Mione."

"Well it's a big deal to me so stop laughing!" Harry instantly sobered up and uttered an apology.

"Look I…" Harry fumbled for something to say. "I'm sure you looked really cute covered in paint. What color was it?"

"It was yellow! And no, I didn't look cute!"

Harry grinned at her, seemingly driving away Hermione's bad mood, and replied, "Well I guess not. Yellow really isn't your color."

"Oh? So if I were to wear yellow robes to the next ball I wouldn't be beautiful?"

"No. I think you'd look beautiful in nothing," replied Harry, grinning at her. Hermione blushed and turned away as Harry's face reddened in realization. "Anything! I meant to say anything, not nothing! N-not that you wouldn't look good na-nak… In n-nothing…" Both teens seemed to find the plants surrounding and enveloping them very interesting at that moment. Why had he said that? Had the heat clouded his mind or…

Hermione's face could have been mistaken for a ripe tomato if not for the obvious human features. "Love those Freudian slips," she muttered as a pleased smile toyed with the corners of her mouth. The thought that Harry might find her birthday suit to his liking was not altogether a bad thing in her mind.

Harry sat there, cursing himself within the confines of his mind. Who had he crossed to make this day so messed up? It surely wasn't Voldemort since he'd simply just try to kill him. Perhaps it was Fred and George then? Those two were always pulling pranks after all. But no, this wasn't their style. If it was the twins then Harry would have more than likely found himself suddenly changing colors or emitting strange sounds or odors. After many minutes of contemplation he decided that fate was once again rearing her ugly head and putting yet another cruel twist in his life. But then realization of a new sort dawned on him, spreading its warm ethereal tendrils over him as the sun does the land. Today wasn't bad or messed up. It was just different. And the difference, as odd or unsettling as it may seem, was good. He had nearly kissed Hermione twice since being trapped within the transparent confines of the greenhouse. What would have happened if they _had_ kissed? Harry knew that he definitely liked the thought of kissing Hermione. Why else would he have almost done it twice already if not? And as for Hermione's feelings on the matter, well, he was sure that she probably wouldn't mind it either.

His eyes wandered to her as she slowly paced back and forth, her brow furrowed in thought and her face flushed, before sitting on the floor and leaning against one of the table legs. Did she harbor feelings for him? And if so just how far did those feelings go? For that matter, how far did his own feelings go? The most obvious and easiest way to find out would be to ask. But then would that reveal the truth or simply mask it behind a veil of insecurity and fear? There was only one sure way to find out. And he only hoped, if he were wrong, that their friendship would survive. But it would have to wait for he didn't want to risk anything just yet.

_What am I going to do_? thought Hermione. _It's obvious that he cares about me and I know I care for him as well_. _What happens from here_? _ Do I tell him how I feel or wait 'till he tells me_?_ Should I kiss him or wait for-_ Hermione's train of thought was suddenly cut short by Harry grabbing her arm and spinning her around to face him.

Confusion and puzzlement filled her along with a sense of anticipation as she looked into his eyes. Those emerald pools were filled with determination and fear as his hand was tenderly cupping her cheek, caressing her with his gentle touch and cutting off her voice before she had said a word. Hermione saw Harry's brow crease for an instant before his features softened and he slowly lifted her chin while lowering his heard. She felt herself stiffen at the feeling his breath caressing her. This was it. This time it was going to happen. This time they were going to kiss! But then, suddenly, Harry turned her head to the side and started licking her cheek.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**_To be continued..._**

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hehe… Not exactly a cliffhanger. But still a pretty rotten place for me to end if I do say so myself. ^_^ The "cold day on Venus" line I have to credit to Amethyst. I don't remember how it came about as it's been so long since I originally wrote this. While writing this originally she also helped with Hermione's guesses as to who Harry might like.

As always, please leave a review since your feedback is always welcomed and appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Locked, Shocked, and Flat on the Floor**

**_Part 4_**

**Story by:** DarkHeart81 (Silver Dragon)

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for the reviews so far! Here's the final chapter and a scene that, I'm sure, many of you have been waiting for!

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, characters, and all related names and phrases are either copyright and/or registered trademarks of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. and/or their respective owners. This is a fanfiction, no copyright infringement is intended.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Harry!" squealed Hermione at the tickly sensation of his tongue on her cheek. She pushed against him but something didn't feel right. Harry's shirt didn't feel like cloth. In fact, there was no Harry at all! "Harry?" she questioned. Opening her eyes, Hermione found herself laying on the floor beside one of the tables with what looked like a fuzzy cucumber with tiny blackish green eyes and a mouth licking her cheek. Hermione stared in puzzlement at the animal, or was it a plant? before gently setting it on the floor. It scampered off into some darkened corner.

"Were you dreaming about me?" To say that Hermione was startled by the sound of Harry's voice was an understatement. When he had spoken Harry was sure that Hermione had jumped at least a foot off the ground.

"H-Harry?!" Hermione looked around. it was dark save for the shining point of light at the end of Harry's wand. "What's… How long have I been asleep?"

"For a few hours," replied Harry while stretching his legs out before crossing them.

"Oh. Sorry," said Hermione as she sat up. "It couldn't have been much fun without anyone to talk to."

Harry shrugged at her and held up a book he had been reading, "I found something interesting in that library you call a book bag."

"Which one is that?" asked Hermione as she moved to sit next to Harry. "Oh, I forgot I had that in there," said Hermione upon seeing that it was her old beat up copy of Agatha Christie's _And Then There Were None_.

"It's pretty good so far."

"It's considered one of the best mystery stories ever written." Harry nodded and set the book aside.

"So what were you dreaming about?" Hermione could feel her face heat up as she stared at the floor while playing with the hem of her skirt.

"It was err… "

"About me," Harry finished for her. "Sometimes I…" he cleared his throat to try and get rid of the lump that had suddenly lodged itself there. Why had he said that? Now he had to come up with something. And quick! "Sometimes I dream about you too." Ok, perhaps not the best thing he could have said. But then honesty is generally considered to be the best policy.

"Really?" for the moment Hermione's curious side took over. "What happens in your dreams?" she asked with amusement twinkling in her eyes. She knew enough from overheard conversations during class or at meal times to know what most guys dream about when it comes to girls.

"Usually you're yelling at me or Ron about how we failed all our classes because we didn't study." Hermione nodded. That certainly seemed like something she'd do. "But sometimes it's just you and me and we're-" Harry's face turned bright red as he stopped talking, suddenly aware that he had said to much already.

"We're what Harry?" asked Hermione, one of her eyebrow's arched slightly. The silence and awkward half smile she got made her face flush. "Oh…" Seconds turned into minutes as they sat there in awkward silence before Hermione spoke again. "Do you really want to…do those things…with me?" If Harry had been taking a drink or eating something at that moment he was sure it'd now be all over the floor in front of him.

"No!" the young wizard practically yelled. "Yes!" his tone one of certain uncertainty. "I mean I-I… don't know." Harry scratched the back of his head nervously before quickly adding, "Not that I wouldn't like to." Both teens turned scarlet at his words. "It's just that…uhh…"

"I… wouldn't mind it either," replied Hermione while a feeling of astonishment at just having said that washed over her.

A feeling of joyful disbelief filled Harry upon hearing her words. "You wouldn't?"

Hermione didn't answer for several seconds, apparently finding the stone floor very interesting. "No. But I wouldn't want it to happen right now!"

"Of course not!" replied Harry. "We're much too young for those sorts of things."

"Yea. And umm…"

"We haven't even kissed before."

"Yes!" replied Hermione, her nervousness and embarrassment at the current conversation causing her to talk much louder than needed. "I mean yes. I'd at least have to know the guy for some time before I'd um…sleep with him."

Harry nodded in agreement but asked, "Why's that?" _Ok_… _Stupid question Potter_.

"I… uh…I… Don't know? It just…sounds right?" It was painfully obvious that she didn't know why she had said it. "And I…I umm…"

A grin settled on Harry's red face. "I don't believe it. Hermione Granger doesn't have an answer. Where's my quill? I better write this down so it can be put in _Hogwarts: A History_." Hermione stared at him for a second, her short circuiting brain taking much longer than usual to process what he had said, before she punched him in the arm. "What the hell was that for? That really hurt!" exclaimed Harry as he grabbed his arm.

Hermione snickered at him. She knew that while it didn't hurt him near as much as he was acting like it did. "For making fun of me."

"I wasn't making fun of you," replied Harry as he smirked at her. "I was merely pointing out a historical event."

"Oh?" Hermione's smirk matched Harry's exactly. "Then perhaps I should write about how The-Boy-Who-Lived was beaten by a girl."

Harry raised an eyebrow at her. "But I haven't been defeated by a girl before," replied Harry as a mischievous grin settled on Hermione's face. A second later she tackled him suddenly and began tickling him without mercy. It only lasted about a minute before Harry took control and pinned Hermione to the floor with her hands held firmly above her head with one of his own while the other set about returning every tickle he had received.

Several laughter filled minutes later they lay with flushed faces and tears in their eyes. "How did you know I was ticklish there?!" asked Hermione.

"You mean here?" Harry's hand moved to her abdomen and lightly brushed against her side before freezing there. Hermione's shirt had risen and his hand was in contact with bare skin.

The two teens stared at his hand as their hearts raced and their minds overloaded. Hermione found that Harry's hand felt incredibly warm against her while Harry, once again, found her skin smoother than silk. Slowly, realization as to their current position crept into their minds.

It felt like a warm soft weight was draped along Hermione's body, pinning her to the cool stone floor of the greenhouse. Every spot where they touched sent waves of warmth coursing through her while the spot where his hand caressed her seemed to be on fire.

Slowly, their eyes traveled up their prone forms, taking in the site of their entwined legs, their disheveled clothing, until their eyes locked. Never had either been in a situation like this. Never had their posture been so…intimate. And if they hadn't felt something before then they certainly did now. Each could see an endless depth of emotion in the others eyes. But neither knew, or perhaps they simply chose not to believe, what it was they saw in those pools of emerald and chocolate.

"Harry-" she was silenced by Harry's fingers on her lips. The spot where they had rested against her side now felt cold in the warm air of the greenhouse.

Hermione could see turmoil in Harry's eyes as they laid there, their bodies resting against each other and their lips yet again only inches from touching.

_Why doesn't he kiss me already_? thought Hermione. Surely Harry knew by now that she would welcome such an act.

Harry's mind screamed at him to move, to get up and forget what was happening. His mind told him that this was against every rule of friendship in existence. It told him that if he didn't get up right now he'd cross the unspoken boundary that separated friendship from something more. But Harry wasn't going to listen to his mind and, instead, chose to follow his heart. After all, it hadn't led him astray since he came to Hogwarts so why stop now?

Time seemed to slow as he somehow found the moisture needed to dampen his parched lips. "I'm," his hand gently cupped her cheek as his lips moved to within hair's breadth of her own, "going to kiss you…" Harry didn't give Hermione time to reply before closing the tiny gap between them and brushing his lips to hers. When he broke the kiss less than a second later they looked at each other in confusion.

There hadn't been any bright lights or imaginary fireworks. There hadn't been angels singing or an explosion of emotion within them. It hadn't felt like anything at all. It had just been.

Both teens wondered what was wrong. Why hadn't it felt special? Why hadn't they felt anything at all? Surely they should have felt something, anything. It wouldn't have mattered if it was bad or good. Anything would have been better than nothing.

Slowly, they tentatively drew closer again for neither would be satisfied if that was all. They needed something more than what that kiss had been. They needed to know if that was it. Each hesitated for an instant before their lips met again.

And then, the moment their lips touched, it happened. Those fireworks they had expected now burst, an otherworldly melody seemed to fill their minds as that expected explosion of raw emotions filled them up, and for the first time, they willingly and knowingly gave that emotion they saw so adamantly displayed in each other's eyes a name. Love.

Each took a deep settling breath several minutes later when they broke the kiss.

"That was…" Hermione's eyes shimmered with unshed tears in the light from Harry's wand that now lay forgotten somewhere to the side.

"Cosmic," replied Harry, his mouth set in a happy lopsided grin, while Hermione quirked an eyebrow at his description before realizing that it, indeed, was the perfect way to describe what they had just experienced.

Silence settled over them as they laid their staring at each other. What was to happen now? Their minds drew a blank as to what, if anything, they were supposed to do now. But after a minute of mulling over their thoughts they did the only thing that came to mind, kissing. And after that they kissed some more.

Sometime late into the night they lazily pulled apart, each slightly light headed from a general lack of oxygen, and smiled with bruised lips and flushed faces.

Hermione covered her mouth as she yawned, "As much as I'm enjoying this I need my beauty sleep."

"Why? You're already more than beautiful in my eyes," Harry replied, earning him a sweet smile and peck on the lips from Hermione.

"That's sweet of you to say," Hermione yawned. "But I really am tired." Harry chuckled and smoothed back a stray strand of hair from Hermione's face.

"Guess I'm too much for you."

Hermione giggled as she folded her discarded robe for use as a pillow. "Just don't want you to get tired of me."

"Time will end before that happens." Harry leaned down and gave Hermione a quick kiss on the lips before lying next to her and extinguishing the light from his wand.

Unknown minutes passed as he lay on his back, staring up at the starry sky through glass roof of the greenhouse. So much, and yet so little, had happened today that he couldn't quiet his thoughts and fall asleep. The sound of soft even breaths from beside him told Harry that Hermione had no such trouble. Or at least that she was too tired to let it happen. _Hermione_… Harry rolled onto his side and propped his head up on his arm to get a better look at her in the pale moonlight. The dim bluish gray light seemed to make her skin glow with a ghostly beauty he never saw before. Gently, so as not to wake her, he reached out a hand trailed his fingers down the side of her face and across her jaw. She looked so angelic when sleeping.

A smile came to Harry's face as Hermione reached out for him in her sleep. Or at least he assumed that she was reaching for him. Harry moved a little closer to her and let out a silent yelp of surprise when Hermione pulled him to her with surprising strength. Hermione's hands where clamped firmly onto his shirt, her body molded to his own, and her head was tucked neatly under his chin. Only one thing ran through his mind, they fit perfectly together.

Somehow, an hour or so later, Harry finally managed to drift off to sleep and dream of the brown eyed girl holding him, her more than willing captive.

* * *

"Mmm…" Hermione rolled onto her back and stretched to work the kinks from her muscles. She had had a wonderful nights sleep despite having slept on the hard stone floor of the greenhouse. The only thing that would have made it better was if the blasted sun hadn't reared its head and shown so brightly through the windows of the greenhouse.

"Ouch!" exclaimed a now wide awake Harry as he rubbed his nose. "What did I do to deserver that?"

Hermione gave him a questioning look before realizing that, when she had stretched, she had inadvertently bonked him on the nose. "Sorry. I didn't mean to."

Harry pouted at her and said, "Well it feels like you meant to do it." Hermione giggled at him.

"You big baby. You want me to kiss your booboo?" The look Harry gave her some somewhere between a grin and a glare. Hermione giggled some more and kissed the tip of his nose. "Better?"

"Uh huh," replied Harry as a mischievous twinkle shown in his eyes. "But now it hurts here," he added while pointing to his lips.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him and smirked, "And what, Mr. Potter, do you expect me to do about it?"

"I…" What did he want her to do about it? He expected her to kiss him is what he bloody well expected! But he couldn't tell her that! Or could he? They had spent a few hours snogging their brains out last night so… "I want you to kiss me."

"Well why didn't you say so," replied Hermione as she leaned over and captured Harry's lips with her own.

"You'd think they'd have the decency to make sure they're alone before doing that. I just ate breakfast and don't feel like losing it."

Harry and Hermione jumped apart the moment their brains registered the voice that didn't belong to either of them.

"Ma-Malfoy!" Harry's eyes narrowed at his least favorite classmate before noticing the girl standing next to him, her hand clasped with Draco's.

"Ginny?" Hermione's eyes widened slightly at the site of their clasped hands. "What are you doing with _him_?" Never would she have imagined that Ginny and Draco would hang out together. Let alone that Ginny would be alone with him in a virtually deserted part of the castle where the Slytherin could do anything that popped into his twisted little mind.

"Well…" Ginny's red face matched her hair nearly perfectly. She hadn't planned on there being anyone here this early. Let alone Harry and Hermione being here. Not to mention the fact that they were _kissing_!

"We came here to do what you and the mudblood," Ginny smacked Draco none to gently on the arm and glared at him. "Sorry, what you and Hermione were doing a moment ago."

"WHAT?!" Harry and Hermione's faces were twin masks of shock and disgust. Had Malfoy just apologized to them? And why on Earth would Ginny be here to _snog_ with _Malfoy_?

"I…umm…" An idea sprung into her head as she stood there looking at them, causing her to smile. "If you don't tell Ron about me and Draco then I won't tell him about you two."

Harry and Hermione turned red and looked around nervously.

"Wh-what about us?" asked Harry. "There's nothing going on between Hermione and me."

"Really?" replied Draco. "Last time I checked it meant something when two people were playing tonsil quidditch."

"We umm… I had something in my eye and Harry was just trying to get it out." Ginny and Draco made of poor show of trying to contain their laughter.

"Oh I don't doubt that he would have liked to take something out," snickered Draco.

"I know what I saw. And there isn't an excuse either of you could come up with that I'd believe," said Ginny before giving Hermione a look of utter disbelief. "And I can't believe you, of all people, just said that." Hermione had what was probably the most sheepish smile she'd have had on her face. "Now, what are you two doing in here so early?"

Harry smiled weakly and rubbed the back of his neck. "We umm…got locked in…"

"Locked in?" again, Draco and Ginny could barely contain their laughter.

"That's a good one Potter," said Draco. "Much better than Granger's excuse for what you two were doing."

"But we really did get locked in!" protested Harry.

"What are you talking about?" asked Draco as he struggled dearly not to fall to the floor in a fit of laughter.

"Err…" Harry and Hermione glanced at each other. "The door shocked me when I tried to open it and the skylight is too high to get to and…" replied Harry, adding the proverbial straw to the proverbial camel's back, sending Ginny and Draco into a loud fit of laughter. But, seeing as how they hadn't eaten anything in some time and the fact that but desperately wanted a shower and a change of clothes, they quickly left the greenhouse.

* * *

"There you are! Where the bloody hell have you been?" asked Ron when Harry and Hermione burst through the portrait hole and into the Gryffindor common room. "I looked all over the bloody castle for you two!"

_Everywhere but the last place you saw us_, thought Harry. "Hermione convinced me to study with her and we fell asleep."

Ron nodded in understanding before whispering to Harry, "Lucky it was you and not me."

Hermione, hearing what Ron had said, replied, "Yea, he was lucky. And so was I." She smiled at the confused look on Ron's face before looking at Harry. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

Harry's cheeks flushed slightly at the image her words instilled in his mind. "O-k. I'll be right there." Every eye in the common room that had heard him focused on Harry. "I-I mean I'm gonna go take a shower too! Separately!"

Ron snickered at his friends, "Just what was it you two were studying?"

"Charms/Arithmancy!" Harry and Hermione replied.

"Two subjects at once? And Harry isn't in Arithmancy," said Ron as he smirked at them. "I think it was much more along the lines of biology." What was Ron talking about? There was no biology course. Did Ron even know what biology was?

"So Hogwarts' most famous couple has finally realized they're perfect for each other," said Lavender as she approached them. The smile on her face unsettled the stomachs of Harry and Hermione.

"It's a shame really," replied Parvati as she joined them. "Lavender and I had so much fun playing matchmaker. We need to find some new victims now."

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry while Hermione just stared at the girls.

"You two have had an obvious crush on each other for years and we decided it was time you got together," said Lavender.

"So we concocted a little scheme to get you two alone. It was Lavender's idea for it to happen in the greenhouse." Harry and Hermione stared at her while Ron looked on, amusement evident on his face. He and the rest of their house had been filled in on the details late last night.

"And I must say that our little plan worked flawlessly," Lavender smiled at them. "Oh, and sorry about nicking your bracelet Hermione. But it was for a good cause, as I'm sure you'll agree." Hermione nodded numbly.

"But the door. It shocked Harry," said Hermione.

"A simple little charm I placed on it," replied Parvati. "If one of you had happened to try and open it again you would have found it unlocked."

Lavender grinned at them, "And I don't know how both or you managed to forget that the greenhouses aren't locked to prefects. Or that you could have just used a levitation charm to get to the skylight."

"But the look on your faces when Harry looked u-" the rest of what Parvati was going to say was muffled by Hermione's hand. She _really_ didn't want the entirety of Gryffindor house to know the more embarrassing details of what had happened. Though the glimpses of snickers and knowing smiles told her that Parvati and Lavender had already spilled at least some of the details to their housemates.

"How about a picture of you two kissing?" asked Collin, as he and his brother held their cameras at the ready. Harry and Hermione were taken aback at the directness of Collin's request.

"Err…umm…maybe later. I need a shower!" replied Harry as he bolted up the stairs, pulling Hermione along behind, and leaving a disappointed bunch in the common room.

"Hermione," Lavender called up the stairs, "the girl's showers are the other way!" A second later they saw Hermione dashing back towards the girl's dorms and heard the door to the girl's showers slam shut.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**_THE END_**

~*~*~*~*~*~

I hope you all enjoyed reading this! I know it doesn't follow canon completely but then where's the fun in that? ^_^

Please leave a review!


End file.
